Who I saw and What I gave
by Lovemeparis
Summary: I got a job. It's boring. But when it comes from my perspective, things get a whole lot better. Writing on this scrap of paper is saving the sanity I don't have. And paper. I really need paper.
1. Meeting Our Heroine (Not The Drug)

**This story will be half assed and probably make no sense. And I'll probably cuss more...a LOT more.**

**You have been warned**

* * *

Look, I've never really written anything more than a couple of sentences in my life, but I'm more depressed than a fat kid at fitness camp. So I decided to start writing down the events of my day to keep me occupied.

Lets start this off with an important fact. I have money, and lots of it. My family is one of the richest family's in the city. Regardless, I now work at some dinky little restaurant.

Mom said it would help me learn responsibility and help me meet new people. Dad told me it was to get me out-of-the-way. The house is being refurbished or whatever. If she wants a new, well everything, Why don't we just move somewhere else? Stupid woman.

Basically its like a fortune, I study the customer, write down a quote or some helpful advice that would apply to said customer, and stick it on their table before they leave. I person think it's stupid but Mr. Bossman says if people like what I write enough they'll come back.

I guess I should say who I am, even though I would rather burn this than show anybody...right.

My name is Sakura Haruno, a 15-year-old freshman. I have pink hair (Yes, it's natural :P) and green eyes. Despite my odd color scheme, I think I look Fabulous bitch! I have no eraser so... Uh, just Ignore my outbursts.

I suppose I wouldn't have them if it weren't for the fucking Voice inside my head. I call her Inner and were the bestest of friends. Actually, she's my only friend. It's not that no body wants to be my friend, I just have trouble communicating. But if I do become friends with you, I'm one hell of a chick.

I don't really know what class my clothes would go under. I wear a mixture of tomboy, punk, prep, and what i guess you would call formal. Today I am wearing more of a classy punk.

Black skinny jeans with a green belt around the waist. My shirt is a white button up with a pink jacket. Oh, and the only pair of shoes I own, My good old rainbow stripped hightop converse. These things are ripped, torn, and one has a huge ass hole on the bottom, but i love 'em to death.

The only thing about my apparel I don't like is my black glasses. Because of them people call me nerd, emo, or emo nerd. Which I'm not. The only Nerdy Emo I know is Sasuke Uchiha.

Now, Sasuke is the guy who puts the S in Sexy. Dark eyes, dark hair, and a dark personality. I bet he kicks babies. His style is dark clothes with random colorful accessories. He's wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and He's got this orange studded belt that I love so much, I'm actually considering breaking into his house to steal it. You know, if I know where he lived. I should follow him home one day and find out...ok, I'm starting to creep myself out, let's get back to me and my problem.

I'm at work, staring at previously mentioned Uchiha who is sitting and enjoying his meal, trying to think of a good Quote for him. If I don't hurry he's gonna leave without a paper and I'll leave without a job.

Lets see...He likes tomatoes, maybe I could give him some advice.

You eat too many of the red fruit, stop or you will look the same!

Ok, that sounds really cool but rat the same time, really stupid.

What else does he like...

Why don't I make a list of thing he doesn't like...

* * *

**His brother Itachi**

**His father Mister F.**

**His neighbor Naruto**

**His Neighbor Neji**

**The rest of his neighbors**

**Loud people**

**Annoying**

**people**

**Fangirls**

**...Fanboys?**

**Pointless activities**

**Getting less than 100%**

**Gym**

**Our Language arts teacher**

**Our zoology teacher**

**Sweets**

**Me**

Wow, this list is long and I'm running out of room

...I need a new piece of paper...Like now...


	2. Emo boy and Big Red

Ok I found a piece of clean paper! Now, to get back to my brain storming.

**.**

**.**

**.**

This job sucks. Who the hell even reads theses things? Why can't we just give them something like 'Bad Luck is coming your way'?

Stupid Sasuke.

I don't even like him.

You see three weeks ago I was chillin on a brick wall in front of the school eating this totally delicious blue moo cookie dough ice-cream cone. And it being Konoha with its bipolar weather, it was hot as hell outside. Meaning this thing was meting, Fast. So obviously what happened was not my fault. It was the weather. So that damn Uchiha needs to stop glaring at me all the time just because my scoop of blue ice-cream fell on his dumb head.

Man, that S-O-B can hold a grudge...That's IT!

* * *

I am a fucking genius! So I wrote down his word thingy, or as bossman likes to call them, Their

Yoi Adobaisu.

I gave him the best Yoi Adobaisu he'll ever get. And that bastard still glared at me!

Well I guess I shouldn't have run to him laughing like a basket case and slammed it down on his table, but whatever.

I bet right now he's thinking about how he can repay me for my amazingness!

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasuke~

* * *

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong"

.

.

"What a waste of Time"

Hearing loud footsteps The young Uchiha looks over his shoulder and sees his knucklehead neighbor, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oi Teme! Look what I found!"

And because Sasuke is definitely not weak, he decides to forgive Naruto for running into him and knocking both of them in the mud.

Or at least he will after he gives a few good punches.

* * *

Ok, who else is in this dingy hole in the wall.

I could give that old lady some advice on buying a mirror. Damn her lipstick line is way off!

But that would be mean, so I think I'll give her something with birds.

Hmm, Oh Sasuke's Super-Psycho-Stalker-Fan Karin is still here. I don't know what she sees in him. He's such an ass to her. I mean, they used to be like, sort of friends, but then she developed this huge crush on him and now, yeah.

She's pretty enough. Longish red hair, it looks like she forgot to straighten both sides of her head. I think it kinda looks cool. She has glasses like me, but the frames are way thinner. behind them are amazing reddish-brown eyes.

She likes wearing long sleeve shirts with shorts and I'm all like 'What the hell bitch, are you hot or cold?'. Either way she totally rocks it.

Since lover boy isn't here I'm sure she's leaving so I better hurry up.

What does Karin like,Well other than Sasuke?

Ugh, I can't think of anything! And I'm almost out of paper again

Why can't she just get over that jerk! Yeah That's a great Idea!


	3. Abc not STD

Dude like I'm almost out of paper. I should really go to the store and buy some if I want to keep doing this stupid whatever.

But first we must deal with our Stripper wannabe Karin.

(Cause seriously, who doesn't think of being a stripper at least once in there like)

So She really needs to get over Emo boy...

I've got It!

* * *

**If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with**

* * *

Pretty good eh?

I remember my auntie saying that once. That is right before she tried to shove a spatula up my uncle's nose .

Ah good times.

Anyway, I never fully grasped the meaning, but I'm pretty sure Karin will. I mean she's pretty smart. Except when she's around those anorexic sluts she calls friends.

Like seriously, she's so much better than that!

Why is that Fire ball looking at me?

.

.

.

.

.

Oh hell no! That Crazy Chicken Ass loven mofo did not just flip me the bird!

I think her needs a little editing.

Screw being nice!

* * *

**Karin~**

* * *

That stupid pink haired girl is prettier than I'll ever be. It pisses me off. How am I ever going to get sasuke to like me if there are people like Her running around?

Still that bastard owes me something. I've done everything for him. He was the first guy I ever slept with for Christs sake!

Ami is right No one loves Me!

Stupid Girl

Stupid paper!

But you know she's probably right.

And It does look good, doesn't it?

**If you love something set it free, but don't be surprised if it comes back and gives you herpes.**

**P.s I like your hair**


End file.
